


Wanting You

by LottieWarwick



Category: Glue (TV), Glue - Fandom, e4Glue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieWarwick/pseuds/LottieWarwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is tired after spending the day working on the farm. The last thing he wants to find is a note from his mum asking him to go out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You

James wasn’t surprised to see the note on the kitchen table. He was even less surprised by its contents. He’d spent all day working and now he was going to have to go out again, drive all the way to the furthest field, and stumble round it in the dark to check on a particular ewe who had looked perfectly healthy when James had seen her earlier that day.

It wasn’t the first time it had happened recently and James doubted it would be the last. His mum had been fussing about that ewe ever since the scanner had shown she was expecting quads. She wanted them all to be born safely so they could all grow up into something she could breed or sell – and if there was ever even the smallest hint that the ewe might be in less than perfect health, that generally meant extra work for James. Quite often last thing at night when all he wanted was to fall into bed and sleep until morning.

It was bad enough sitting in the shed with the ewe, watching for a sign of illness that was never there, but worse when he was expected to drive up to the field in the middle of the night and flounder along the uneven ground in the dark, scattering the flock to the far corners of the field. Of course, the ewe he was searching for was always the last one he looked at. It wasn’t a problem in the daytime as he knew every ewe from their face alone, but they all looked so alike in the dark. 

James didn’t want to deal with all that tonight. He’d had a long, difficult day and he was planning on getting up early tomorrow morning to meet Cal. 

He sent Cal a text to see if he was awake but there was no reply.

**

James closed the gate behind him and turned to scan the field in search of the apparently ailing ewe – or indeed any ewe that might be in trouble. Although he’d come to keep an eye on one sheep in particular, a problem with another animal could occur at any time.  
There they all were, on the far side of the field as usual. Still and quiet and all settled down for the night. They all liked and trusted James but that didn’t mean he’d be welcome amongst them now.

James’ eye moved slowly, squinting slightly in the moonlight as he looked for anything untoward: a sheep that had fallen or perhaps caught itself in the fence. The field was an irregular shape and not all of it was visible from the gate; James had to walk several metres to make sure all was as it should be.

It was not.

A blanket was spread out on the grass and, on top of it was a picnic basket, a bottle and two glasses.

Oh yes, and Cal, sitting cross-legged on the blanket without a top on, his face lit with a smile of welcome.

James ran over to him and knelt down on the blanket. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you cold?” 

“I’m a ewe, I’m having quads, I need help,” Cal said, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

James grimaced. “That’s quite a disturbing image, you know.”

Cal laughed and planted a kiss on James’ mouth. “I had to get you out here somehow. I couldn’t think what else to write.” 

James put his head in his hands. “Shit, I’m slow. You wrote that note, didn’t you, Cal? Not my mum?”

“No, it was me.” Cal was smiling as though he thought he’d been very clever.

James couldn’t resist teasing him a little bit. “That explains the spelling mistake.”

Cal glared at him. “I didn’t make a spelling mistake! You fucking liar, I ran it through the spellchecker on my-“ He stopped, his eyes narrowing. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

James nodded sheepishly. “Sorry, Cal.”

Cal tried to carry on glaring at him but his mouth twitched and he couldn’t stop the smile from breaking through. “I suppose I can’t really object if you decide to tease me.” 

“Not really, no,” James said with a loving smile. “But it was a bit of a risk, Cal. Imagine if my mum had found that note. She would have known she hadn’t written it.”

“But she didn’t, so there’s no point in worrying, is there?” Cal looped his arms around James’ neck and brought his face close to his. “I missed you. I couldn’t wait till tomorrow.”

“I missed you too,” James admitted as their foreheads touched. Cal’s body shuddered and James looked at him in concern. “You’re cold.”  
“No, you’re just turning me on,” Cal said as he cuddled closer.

“You really should put a top on, you know,” said James. 

Cal nibbled his ear, then spoke into it, his voice a sultry murmur. “Make me.”

James shook his head. “I doubt I could make you do anything.”

Cal’s eyes found James’ and he looked intently into them, a serious expression on his face. “You have more power over than me than you know, James Warwick.”

James found that difficult to believe but he couldn’t deny that Cal had power over him. He felt it now as Cal sat back and looked at him, sitting perfectly still, just watching him. Cal did and said nothing, yet James knew what he wanted him to do. He moved closer and put his hands on Cal’s shoulders, pausing for a moment to admire the gleam in Cal’s beautiful eyes, the lips that were just beginning to smile.

Cal’s eyes seemed to darken with desire as he put his arms around James. A moment later, Cal’s lips crashed into his, his hand grasping at the strands of hair at the back of James’ neck. James felt the pain but he didn’t react to it; he kissed Cal back, their tongues entwining feverishly as James gripped onto Cal’s shoulders, one thumb stroking the soft skin beneath Cal’s jawbone.

“Too far away,” Cal murmured into James’ lips; at least, that’s what it sounded like. A moment later, Cal was on James’ lap. James’ legs were encased in jeans but he still felt the curve of Cal’s arse as he settled on James’ thighs. Cal’s erection pressed against his stomach and he caught his breath, feeling excitement but also awe that he could provoke such a response in Cal.

Cal lifted his legs and wrapped them around James’ waist. His whole body tensed for a moment as something seemed to happen behind James’ back; when he felt Cal’s shoeless foot pressing against his arse he knew what Cal had done. Cal’s hands skimmed James’ back and pulled his shirt of his jeans, slipping his hands inside and moving them roughly over James’ back as James moaned Cal’s name against his lips.

“No, we can’t,” James said, trying to release himself from Cal’s embrace, but Cal silenced him with another kiss, his fingernails raking James’ back.

“I want you, James. I need you,” Cal whispered between wet kisses, not all of them landing squarely on his mouth, but each one pushing James closer and closer to the brink. “Please don’t make me wait, James. I can’t wait any more.”

“Cal, you’re fourteen,” James managed to say as Cal kissed along his jaw. “We agreed to wait, remember? I know it’s hard but we can’t-”  
Cal smirked. “You always do make me hard.”

James blushed. “I didn’t mean hard like that. I just meant that waiting was hard.”

“So how about we stop waiting?” Cal put his hand on James’ belt buckle. “You want it, I want it. So why wait? I know I was only born fourteen years ago but that doesn’t make me a kid. I’m mature enough to know what I want and I want you.”

James couldn’t really argue with Cal’s maturity. Often, James felt as though he was younger then Cal because Cal seemed to have so much more experience of life. He didn’t doubt that Cal would be able to look after himself if Eli wasn’t there, yet the prospect of going away to university on his own had filled James with trepidation – though, of course, that was partly because of what he’d be leaving behind.

Just for a moment, James considered giving in to Cal’s demands but then some of the desire cleared from his brain and he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Cal. I can’t.” 

Cal was only fourteen and James couldn’t forget it.

Cal’s eyes dropped in disappointment but then he gave James a small smile and reached for James’ hand. “It’s okay, _pisliskurja_. Don’t worry. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” James said, looking down at their joined hands. “It just doesn’t seem right. Not yet.”

“Not yet,” agreed Cal, and this time his kiss was soft and chaste. “It’s okay. We’ve both got to be ready. So we’ll wait till you are. I understand.”

James knew he didn’t, not completely, but at least Cal had accepted the situation for now.

“Are you hungry?” said Cal. “For food, I mean?”

“Hadn’t you better put a top on first? You’ll freeze.”

Cal laughed and gave James a hug. “I never thought I’d end up with a guy who wanted me to put clothes on.” His face softened. “But I like it, James. I like how you care about me. That’s one reason why I always wanted you.” 

James wished he could believe it when Cal said things like that. Had he really always wanted James? And what did he mean by ending up with him?

James didn’t know and he couldn’t ask in case Cal gave him the answer he couldn’t bear to hear.

“I mean it!” Cal insisted as he grabbed his t-shirt and jumper and quickly pulled them on. “I always wanted you. I always loved you. How many times do you want me to say it?”

James gazed at him and, not for the first time, wondered why this beautiful boy had chosen him. 

He resurfaced from his insecurities to realise Cal was looking around in confusion. “Where the fuck did our glasses go? And the bottle? Do you think someone took them? If there’s someone here watching us, playing jokes on us, I tell you I’m going to fucking-”

“It’s okay, I’m sure there’s no-one here,” James said. He put his hand reassuringly over Cal’s. “It’s okay. We probably just kicked them out of the way when we were…” He blushed, and Cal started laughing. 

“Yeah, we weren’t exactly paying attention to what we were doing, were we?” Cal peered out into the moonlight. “Oh yeah. There’s one of the glasses there.” 

“And I’ve found the bottle,” James said, crawling onto the grass to fetch it. 

“Nice arse, James,” Cal said approvingly. “Now go and look for the other glass. No, don’t you dare stand up. Crawl.”

James couldn’t help feeling slightly embarrassed. He would never have described himself as sexy and felt ridiculous and lumbering as he explored the grass around the blanket. Yet Cal’s continued compliments, crude as some of them were, gave him a warm glow inside. He often wondered if Cal’s continued flirtation was all an elaborate joke but at that moment, crawling around in the darkness listening to Cal’s voice, alternately teasing and affectionate, almost anything seemed possible.

When the food was gone, Cal kissed James lingeringly and rested his head on his shoulder, his arm around James’ waist and a sweet and contented smile on his face. James ran his fingers though Cal’s hair. He had no idea of the time and couldn’t find out without letting go of Cal but he didn’t care. It was worth being exhausted tomorrow to spend these moments with Cal. It was worth even all the doubts and questions that would plague him tomorrow as he asked himself again how someone as gorgeous and dynamic as Cal could possibly speak of love to a shy, dull, sheltered farm boy. This moment was all that mattered and as Cal laced his fingers with James’, James knew that at that moment, Cal didn’t want to be anywhere in the world but in his arms.


End file.
